White Rose
by Soap Sudsy
Summary: This is the sequel to Mistletoe. Ron and Hermione move into a house together. Harry and Ginny are married and have a child. Should Ron try to take the next step in their relationship? Probably won't end up being 'R' but I allowed my self some space.
1. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Imogen is mine however.I do own my plot. 

White Rose

"Ron! It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's really ours?"

"As soon as we move in!" Ron looked around the grounds of their new home. It was situated right near the woods and there was a little spring out back. The house itself was a modest two-story with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a fair sized Kitchen. They had been saving for a house or quite a bit, and when Ron's Uncle decided to move he asked them if they wanted to buy his old house for a very good price, they leapt at the chance. "Shall we look inside? I mean really…standing out on the front lawn of our own house."

They went into the house. To the right they were greeted by a staircase and to the left the kitchen. They decided to explore the upstairs first. When they reached the landing they saw a door to their immediate left. Hermione grabbed the knob and opened it.

"Wow! Look! This room is exquisite!" and it was. The room had a slightly domed ceiling with a night sky painted across it. The floor was hard wood, and the walls were a navy blue. A beautifully crafted four-poster was right in the middle of the room up against the back wall. Upon the bars was draped a gold shimmery material. The sheets were gold and rather frilly, not much to Ron's taste but he could weather it. "Is this bed supposed to be here?"

"My Uncle said he had no use for it where he was going and asked me if we might need it. I told him that we would… I don't believe I brought my bed from home."

"Me neither. Where shall I sleep? In which room, that is."

"I was thinking we could share one. It's not like we are at one of our parents' houses. I'm not saying we have to **do** anything, but if we ever wanted to we could. Besides, I think we could make it work. I would miss you if you were too far away."

"We **won't **be doing anything. Can I have the side near the window, then? Thanks." She gave him a kiss. 

"Fine, whatever you say. It's not like we are married or anything."

They started to bring in the stuff from the car that Harry had let them borrow. 

"_Wingardium Levosia!! _Oh, look Ron, we can float it in! Aren't Harry and Ginny coming over later?"

"Yes, I think they are bringing Imogen too. My little niece, doesn't that sound weird? My little sister married and has a kid, with my best friend. Well, one of them."

"I think it is cute" Hermione sighed.

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?"

"No. I am just happy for them, is all."

"Did I ever tell you I love you Hermione?"

"All the time, but it never hurts to say it again."

Ron leaned over to kiss her, but Hermione started to tickle him.

"Ah Hermione! Stop it! Hah ahaha. Ow! Can't…breathe… AHH!!"

Ron felt himself being pushed to the floor and Hermione leapt on top of him and started to tickle him harder. Just as Ron had grabbed a pillow and was just about to start swatting her off he heard:

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?"

It was Harry, Ginny, and Imogen. Hermione got off of Ron and Ron stood up.  
"Erm, no. My girlfriend was just massacring me.We are really happy you could come and help. Hey Immie! How's my cute little niece? If you want I can watch her while you guys unpack?"

"Admit it Ron, you just don't want to get your hands a bit dirty. I think it is a good ides for you to stay out of our way, though." 

As Harry went to bring in some chairs in from the car, Ginny and Hermione started zapping the walls different colors and hanging up paintings and putting up curtains. 

Ron sat out on the porch with Imogen. _What a cute little baby. Weasley hair. Green eyes. Sweet little dimples.Huh, I never knew I was good with little kids. I hope I'll have my own kid someday. I wonder if Hermione wants any kids. Ah, yes Hermione. I feel like the luckiest guy ever to have her. Hmm…I need to talk to Harry about this…_

"Harry, can you come here a minute it is very important!"

Harry came pelting down the stairs. "Is Imogen ok?"

Ron laughed. "She's fine.I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Wow! Ron, you're being serious!" Ron made a face. "Okay, Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Hermione."

"Well, that was evident." Ron shot him another look.

"I really love her. I am thinking about asking her to marry me. Now before I get a speech, listen. We are moving into our own house, we have good jobs, and we are happy.I just think it is the next logical thing."

"Ron, you are preaching to the choir. I think it is a great idea.She'll say yes, she loves you. Plus if you ask me, I think you would make great parents. I know you didn't ask me, but I have seen the way you are around Imogen. Hermione is a wonder with her too.Good luck, Ron. I'll take this. Well, now Miss. Immie. Hello my sweet."

The baby gurgled as Harry led her away into the living room. Ron sat on the porch and watched the sunset. He forgot all about unpacking, He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Ginny come into the doorway.

"The house is wonderful. We painted all the walls. And the furniture is in for you guys to arrange." Ginny looked at him funny.

"What??"

"You look like you are thinking about asking Hermione to marry you!"

"There is a LOOK for that?!"

"Harry had that look on his face for a month before he asked me. I know these things. I wish you well. We need to leave now though. Im needs to get to bed. Whenever you are done with the car call dad over, he'll floo it back. I still can't believe he made that.Neat Wedding present eh?"

"Harry. Ginny thanks so much for helping. I don't think we could have gotten it all in without you. If you EVER need a babysitter, just give us a ring.We bought a fellytone."

"Telephone, Ron, Telephone." Hermione giggled.

"Gurgle Goo ptthh," cooed Imogen.

"Bye Sweetie." Hermione gave Imogen a kiss on the forehead.

When Harry and Ginny had left Ron said to Hermione. "Want to go to sleep? I'm tired. We can finish the unpacking tomorrow." 

"Fine with me. I can't keep my eyes open." Hermione yawned.

They headed up the stairs silently. Hermione changed in the bedroom while Ron went into the bathroom. In the summer he wore muggle clothes. He rather liked them. Since it was July and very hot he slept in his boxers. But, this was the first night in their new house. _Oh, well. It's not like she's never seen my underwear. _

He left the bathroom.He walked to the bedroom door and noticed it was open a crack. He peeked in. _Oh shit. _Hermione was walking around in her underwear. Ron knocked on the door. 

"Come in."

_Come in?! But she's half naked! ..And so am I!_

He walked in. She was indeed 'half naked', if you could call it that. It was almost forbidden to Ron. They were in their own house. No Parents, No rules, No Guardians, No Anything. And in their skivvies. It just seemed different outside of the watchful eye of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or Granger.

They got into bed under the golden sheets, which were as light as air. 

"Good Night Sweetie," said Hermione. 

Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. He still felt a bit odd. He could feel her heart beating they were so close. He gave her a hug and fell asleep.

END CHAPTER ONE

A/N I really want you're feed back on this one. I haven't written for a while. Please R&R if you like it I will post chapter 2 soon.


	2. Will you Marry Me?

White Rose

Chapter 2

Ron awoke the next morning with Hermione still in his arms. He just lied there and stroked her hair. Hermione eventually woke up and they went down to breakfast. Ron conjured some pots and pans and made them make some eggs and bacon. When they were done eating they started to work on unpacking the boxes. They were all in their respective rooms and all you had to say was _Placifio_, and they would put them selves in their proper place.

Around Noon when they had finally finished putting everything away, they took up a game of wizard chess, which Hermione lost gracefully. They milled around for a bit before they saw the brown barn owl flutter in. Hermione grabbed at it. 

"It's for you, Ron."

Ron looked at the parcel that Hermione handed him. It had a white note on top of it which Ron opened and read. 

This is just to help you along, dear. My mother gave this to me and I have always thought you'd be needing it. The color looks great with Hermione's eyes. By the way, Ginny was the one who told me.

Love,

Mum.

Ron opened the box. It was a ring. It was silver with a blue saphirre in it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Erm, Nothing"

"It is not 'nothing'." 

"Yes it is… you'll see."

They decided that from there they would go outside for some lemonade and just rest. Ron set the pitcher to work on the Lemonade. He stuck his fingers in the pocket and fumbled with the ring.

_How should I do this? It has to be perfect. Maybe I should take her to a resturaunt. No, WAY to formal. _A voice from outside interrupted his thought.

"Ron is the Lemonade ready? I'm parched!"

"Uh, Yeah! Coming!"

He brought out the two glasses of lemonade, handed Hermione one and sat down on the ground. Hermione scooted over a bit and sat on his lap.

"Ron, I love this place! It is so serene and peaceful."

Ron figured this was as good of a time as any.

"Erm, yes. I wanted t-t-to ask you something."

"Are you ok? You're stuttering!"

"Yes, um...let me get up."

Both of them stood up.

Ron started blindly. "Hermione, you know I love you more than anything in the world. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love this house, I love living with you in it. I love everything about you. I think it is due time for me to be asking this." He got down on one knee. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Yes! A thousand times Yes!!" Then she started to cry as Ron placed the ring on her finger. 

"Why are you crying?!"

"Because I am so Happy. I have loved you ever since I met you. This is the best moment of my life."

Ron leaned over and kissed her. It was a soft gentle kiss. One of pure love. They stood out on the back lawn for awhile. Then Hermione gasped.

"What?"

"Oh my goodness! I have to call my parents!"

Ron just sat there for awhile with a dumb grin on his face. He indeed had never been happier.

A/Nshould I continue?


	3. Cherry Flavored What?

It had been two weeks since they had moved into their new house. Since Ron and Hermione had decided to have their wedding as soon as possible, all of the families were there: Fred and Angelina and their children Riley and Sepia, George and Katie and their daughter Carrie, Percy and Penelope with Lucy and Peter, Charlie, Bill, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Granger. The house was full of more people then it could hold. Percy had to conjure a few cots for the children, who all complained about the stiffness. 

"I tell you. We should go a little less on the Starch."

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin, Sirius, and Lavender and Parvati were all invited to the wedding but weren't staying there before hand.

This particular night was the night before the wedding, Ron was being taken to The Leaky Cauldron by the guys, Hermione was staying home with the girls, and the parents were all going out separately.

"Come on, Ron! We got you some gifts! What the hell is a bachelor party without a few things to help you along? Come on little brother, over this way. Here, have some." Charlie handed him a brandy. All of the guys were at the Leaky Cauldron that they had rented out.

"Gifts? You shouldn't have." Ron was sensing doom. _Oh, no!_

"Yes. We should have." Spouted Bill.

"No, you REALLY shouldn't have."  
Fred and George slid their gifts over to Ron first. On was roundish and the other on box-like.

He seized the round one and tore open the paper.

"A toilet seat?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Au Contraire. A HOGWARTS toilet seat."

"You guys always used to promise to mail one of these home."

"Use it well, wise one." George bowed. 

Next, Ron grappled for the box. 

"What!! You bought me WHAT?!"

"Condoms, my dear. EXTRA small ones."

"Thanks, I think, You underestimate me, DEAR brothers."

Bill handed him a lumpy package. Ron took it and tore open the paper. It was a bottle. He read the label aloud:

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor body rub?!? Are you guys trying to tell me something?"

"You really should prepare yourself. After all you are new to such things."

"How do YOU know?"

"Ron, Ron, Ron, the only girl you've ever gone out with it Hermione… and we know how she is about stuff like that," Said Harry, "Here open mine."

Ron picked up a bag with tissue-paper in it. He pulled out 3 boxes.

"Cherry Flavored, GLOW IN THE DARK!!? "Oh, look regular, maybe I could actually put those to use… Did I just say that out loud?"

"Bit tipsy, eh Ron? I warned you. Here have this." Charlie handed him a whiskey. 

Percy shoved a rectangular gift his way. Ron unwrapped it skillfully and took out the contents.

"A book? Human Anatomy? Ha ha really funny, guys."

"I thought you might find it a good read," said Percy, But he looked as if he was obviously joking. _I didn't know Percy was like that, well he does have kids._

"Sure…."

They continued to eat drink and be merry, until they all agreed it was getting late. They all got in cars and went back to Ron's house. Everyone else went up to a room and went to sleep, except Ron. He discovered Hermione in the midst of many boxes. 

"Hey Sweetie! What did You get. A lot I gather. Oh my go what is this?!" Ron held up a skimpyish red-thing."

"Underwear. Anglina gave that one. I mean what do they think we do? Have sex all the time?"

"Maybe, I wouldn't put it past them."

"I bet they also think that we are going to get right on it once we leave the ceremony."

"Will will though right?"

"Yes. Not Right away, but sure. I don't need THEM knowing that!"

End Chapter 3

A/N Shall I write more?


	4. Wedding at Hogwarts

A/N Sorry it took so long. But here it is…the long awaited 4th chapter. By the way go read my new story: Can You See It? Okay. Here Goes.

# White Rose

****Ron woke up the next morning feeling unnaturally sick.

"'Mione! Wake up!" Ron said with a yawn.

But Hermione wasn't there. Ginny came in and said, "She's downstairs getting ready. She advised up to let you sleep a bit. No, Ron don't even ask, you can't see her, tradition, you know that. Where did you put your Tux? You need to start getting ready! Isn't this exciting?!"

"It's right here Ginny.Can you please leave? I'm not wearing much."

Ginny giggled. "Ron, we used to take baths together. Besides, it's nothing I've never seen."

Ron labeled that disturbing. He got up and decided to drown his worries with a nice hot shower. When he had cleaned and dried himself, he went to put on his tuxedo. Simple and black, nice.

Ron sat down on the bed and waited for Harry to come and fetch him. 

"Can I come in?" It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure, mum."

"Ron, dear, I am so happy for you." She started to bawl. "I've always known you two were perfect for each other. I always knew. Oh Great Wizards, here's Harry. Good Luck sweetie."

"Hey, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Ron and Harry went downstairs past the kitchen where Ron figured Hermione was, and into the fireplace.

"HOGWARTS," Harry shouted.

The swirling of Green Smoke engulfed them. Ron closed his eyes. When it was all over they were standing in the Entrance Hall. Harry pushed open the front doors to reveal a wooded path. "We fixed it up a bit for you," he explained.

"Wow."

They followed the path to an opening. It was the grounds of Hogwarts, no doubt, but it was different, and there were chairs for people to sit on. Magical blue bubbles were floating through the air. Trees had been conjured so it was nice and shady. There was a little lump of land that Dumbledore was standing on. Ron figured he was going to be the one to marry them.

Ron saw all of the people assembled. His Mother and Father, Hermione's mother, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Lupin, Hagrid, McGonagall and her husband Snape (Ron still hadn't figured out that one), and Sirius among others. And of course his brothers and sister.

Suddenly as if on cue, everyone turned. Little Sepia was walking down the aisle throwing flower petals. Followed by Peter with the rings. Everyone cooed over the cute little ones. Then Ginny and Harry came, as Maid of honor and Best man. Finally Hermione and her Father. _She looks beautiful._ He thought. Her dress was pale white pearl. Her hair was up but a few curls cascaded down her neck. When she reached him her father took a step to the side and she flashed Ron a smile and turned to face Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said a few words "Nitwit Blubber Oddment Tweak." And then asked Ron and Hermione to exchange vows. After Ron's words escaped his mouth, Dumbledore said, "You may now kiss your bride." And he did. He lifted Hermione's vale. He kissed her. They were married. 

They all met in the Great Hall for cake and dancing and food. Ron and Hermione sat at a table with Harry, Ginny, Imogen, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Granger, and Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione fed each other wedding cake and danced. Ron was floating up in the clouds. 

In what seemed like no time, the reception was over. Ron's father had told him that both of the sets of Parents had pitched in and bought them a honeymoon in an American State called Hawaii. And that their stuff had already been sent._ What stuff?_ Ron thought.. The patrons bid them farewell, and Ron and Hermione disappeared.

A/N Shall I dare write the honeymoon? I have never done that, ahem, kind of writing before… R/R


End file.
